


Viviendo con mi secuestrador. >1827<

by IzumiYuuisuke



Series: Tsuna desaparecido. [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha Hibari Kyouya, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Español | Spanish, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiYuuisuke/pseuds/IzumiYuuisuke
Summary: Hola, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi.Mi vida cambió drásticamente después de haber sido secuestrado; pensé que sería el final de mi vida, pero no fue así. En realidad, fue como iniciar otra vez.Convivir con el que me secuestro tanto tiempo atrás se convirtió en mi rutina diaria, tanto así que terminé perdidamente enamorado. ¿No es una locura?*Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Akira Amano.**Nota: contendrá Omegaverse, BL y violencia.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Tsuna desaparecido. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186550
Kudos: 5





	1. Advertencia.

Este Fic puede contener: Omegaverse, violencia, violación, BL, daño psicológico, etc.

Leer bajo su responsabilidad.

⚠️ ¡Solo es ficción! ⚠️

El autor no aprueba este tipo de situaciones.


	2. Mi secuestrador.

Han pasado once años desde que me privaron de mi libertad tan celosamente.

Once años en los que no he sabido nada de mis padres ni de mi antiguo tutor.

Once años desde que me olvidé por completo de la mafia y las habilidades que había desarrollado.

Once años desde que fui marcado.

Once años viviendo con mi esposo.

Once años viviendo en un nuevo país completamente desconocido.

Diez años desde que mi esposo dejó de colocar drogas a escondidas en mi comida, pues finalmente entendí lo que él estaba haciendo: cuidando de mí.

Nueve años desde que mi amor me permitió salir del sótano para vivir con él en la casa, aunque de ahí ya no pudiera salir.

Siete años desde que cambiamos de apellido.

Siete años desde que nació nuestra primera hija: Natsuki. Es tan parecida a su otro padre, no cabe duda de que son dos gotas de agua.

Seis años desde que Kyoya permitió salir al jardín de vez en cuando, con tal de que tuviera cuidado.

Cinco años desde que nació nuestro segundo hijo: Antonio. Él, muy a diferencia de Natsu, es muy parecido a mí. Nunca imaginé que haría clones casi idénticos de mi esposo y de mí.

Cuatro años desde que Kyoya y yo nos casamos, fue una fiesta divertida en la casa con los niños.

_* * * * *_

  
Desperté, estirando los brazos hacia el techo, miré con amor a la persona que dormía a lado mío y acaricié muy suavemente su mejilla; me encanta verlo dormido, tan tranquilo, aún si el trabajo lo mantiene ocupado todo el día. Se está volviendo ligeramente más usual su ausencia en la casa.

Salí de la cama, con cuidado para no despertar a Kyoya, y me dirigí al cuarto de Natsuki; ahora aquella era mi rutina diaria.

Me levantaba más temprano que todos, despertaba a los niños y bajaba a preparar el desayuno y, al mismo tiempo, el almuerzo que se llevarían Kyoya, Natsuki y Antonio. Después del desayuno, los acompañaba hasta la cochera y me despedía de todos, sin antes desearles un buen día; mi tiempo a solas en casa lo usaba para limpiar y... Bueno, a veces salía a hacer algo de jardinería.

Realmente era aburrido cuando me dejaban solo en casa.

El Internet de aquí no era como el que tenía en Japón, nunca podía entrar a las redes sociales ni ver noticias del mundo. Mi única manera de mantenerme informado de lo que sucedía en el exterior era mediante el televisor que Hibari me regaló, en un canal especial.

Suspiré con pesadez y miré hacia el reloj digital que estaba colgado en la pared, aún faltaban varias horas para que los niños volvieran a casa. Me dirigí a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador, inspeccionado lo que había en el interior de éste.

Maldición, olvidé pedirle a Kyoya que subiera algo de carne para la comida.

Cerré la puerta y di la media vuelta, encaminándome hacia las escaleras que conducían al sótano. Hice a un lado el tapete, levanté la trampilla y encendí el foco para iluminar los escalones de concreto, debo de admitir que aún me da algo de miedo este lugar. Y no sólo por el hecho de que Hibari me tenga prohibido bajar, sino porque me trae malas sensaciones.

Di un paso hacia atrás, no me atrevería a desobedecer una de las reglas de mi esposo. Pero, ¿qué haría de comer sino? Di un vistazo hacia atrás, asegurándome de que nadie estuviese viendo, y bajé el primer escalón. Logré sentir como el frío de abajo abrazaba con delicadeza mi tobillo.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir bajando, hasta que el teléfono sonó, sacándome un gran susto. Bajé la trampilla y corrí a contestar, sin dudarlo; después de todo, era uno de mis deberes en esta casa.

— ¿ _H... Hola_? — Mi voz tembló torpemente, aún me costaba decir palabras sencillas en este idioma.

—Herbívoro — dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, siempre me da temor de que sea un nativo el que esté hablando y no poderle entender nada—. Acabo de dejar a los niños, Antonio me dijo que tenía ganas de comer pizza.

— ¿Oh? ¿En serio? — Vaya, eso sí que es un alivio, ya no tendré que bajar por la carne.

—Sí, mandaré el repartidor para que Natsuki lo reciba — asentí con la cabeza, como si Kyoya pudiera verme—. Y tampoco te preocupes por la cena, llevaré algo para todos.

Finalizó la llamada.

¿No es simplemente maravilloso? Siempre está al pendiente de todo, eso es amor verdadero. Sin mencionar lo grandioso que es con los niños. Me dirigí a la cocina y modifiqué el calendario de las comidas en la semana, con todo este asunto resuelto tengo tiempo libre para... ¿Para qué?

Caminé hasta la habitación y me dejé caer sobre la cama, quizás podría tomar una siesta. Cerré los ojos y me removí hasta quedar acostado de lado. No me sentía cansado, sería imposible conciliar el sueño. Volví a levantarme y abrí un cajón de mi cómoda, tenía muy pocas pastillas, tendré que pedirle a Kyoya que me compre más.

Soy el único que toma supresores en la casa; Natsuki y Kyoya son alfas, mientras que Antonio es un beta. Me siento un poco mal por él, pues la vida de un beta siempre es más complicada que la de un omega, pero Kyoya y yo nos hemos estado esforzando por enseñarle cosas que le facilitarían su vida, aún si es un beta.

Caminé hasta el baño y abrí la llave de la tina, puedo tomar un baño relajante en lo que llegan los niños. Me quité la ropa lentamente y la coloqué sobre el inodoro, cuando terminara mi baño la dejaría en el cesto. Observé mis tobillos, que seguían marcados por las cadenas que los rodearon hace tantos años, desvié la mirada hacia un espejo y miré la marca que había detrás de mi cuello.

Me metí a la tina, disfrutando la sensación del agua cálida en mi piel, y dejé escapar un suspiro largo. Me permití pensar en mi mamá y mi papá, en Reborn, en Gokudera-kun, en Yamamoto, en Lambo... En todos los que consideraba como mi familia.

Un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y recorrieron mis mejillas. Me dolía el hecho de que se habían olvidado de mí, de que no hicieron nada para encontrarme. Mi amor tenía razón, yo significaba nada para ellos. Después de todo soy el Dame-Tsuna, no tenía nada en especial, ¿por qué gastar energías en alguien como yo?

Hundí mi boca bajo el agua, odiaba pensar en aquello siempre. ¿Por qué me importaba? El único que mostró interés y preocupación por mí fue Hibari, él siempre ha estado ahí para mí.

Siempre está al pendiente de mí, se asegura de que nada me haga falta, me cuida y me da permiso de hacer cosas que no me pongan en peligro como salir más allá del jardín.

Afuera es un mundo peligroso, eso dijo Kyoya, si voy solo es muy posible que me asalten o me maten. Incluso podría pasarme las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Me dijo que para él no le sería fácil cuidarme, por eso debo de quedarme adentro de los muros. ¿Y quién soy yo para desobedecer?

Una de las maneras en las que le puedo demostrar gratitud es haciéndole caso, y no molestarlo más de la cuenta. Mucho hace él trayendo alimentos, dinero y demás a esta casa.

_* * * * *_

  
—Hoy llegó un profesor nuevo — comentó Natsuki mientras tomaba una de las rebanadas de pizza y la acercaba a su boca, preparándose para darle una mordida.

— ¿Fue a su salón? Pensé que sería para los más avanzados — Antonio, con tenedor y cuchillo en mano, procedió a cortar un pedazo de la comida.

—No es de mi salón, tonto.

—Natsuki, no le digas así a tu hermano — regañé muy suavemente, no quería hacer una escena con tan poco motivo, ni mucho menos que se enojara; sacó el carácter de su padre alfa—, él sólo hizo una pregunta.

—Perdón — Natsu rodó los ojos y volvió a morder la pizza, haciendo un puente de queso entre la rebanada y su boca.

Suspiré. Lo tomó de buena manera.

—Papá — Antonio, con un pedazo de pizza en el tenedor, levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía—, ¿por qué nunca sales de casa?

— _Oye, papá dijo que no habláramos de eso_ — Natsuki habló muy rápidamente.

— _Es que... No es normal_ — Antonio contestó y devoró aquel pedazo que tenía en su tenedor.

—Niños, ya les había dicho — hablé con voz firme, recordándoles una de las pocas reglas que había establecido en casa—. Aquí solamente se habla en...

—Japonés — contestaron al unísono.

Hice una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, debo de considerar en estudiar a profundidad este nuevo idioma para poder entender a los niños.

—Ya no tengo hambre — Antonio se apartó de la mesa y, tras hacerle una mirada que no logro comprender a su hermana, corrió escaleras arriba; dejando la mitad de su pizza en el plato.

—Hm — Natsuki se encogió de hombros y acercó el plato abandonado para hacerse con las sobras de su hermano.

Antonio me dejó con su duda en la cabeza. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le pedí a Kyoya salir un rato, al menos, quizás si lo intento ahora puede que me dé permiso.

_* * * * *_

  
Prendí el enfriador del cuarto y me acosté sobre la cama, esperando a que Kyoya saliera del baño.

Ya no había excusas para no dejarme salir, finalmente podría explorar por mi cuenta un poco de este nuevo mundo. Aunque me diera algo de miedo por hacerlo.

Me giré sobre la cama y observé la puerta que lleva al baño de la habitación, ¿cómo debería de decirle?

— ¡PAPÁ! — Gritó Antonio aterrado desde su habitación.

Ya sabía de qué se trataba.

Caminé hasta su cuarto y encendí las luces, dejando ver a un niño escondido bajo sus sábanas.

Me recordaba tanto a mí cuando tenía su edad, mi mamá siempre...

Mi mamá, ¿qué estará haciendo ahora? La extraño tanto. Estaría maravillada si sabe que tiene dos nietos.

—Otra vez vi a alguien en el jardín — sollozó Antonio con voz temblorosa, sacó su mano de debajo de la sábana y señaló la ventana.

Cerré la cortina y me senté en la orilla de la cama, eso tardará un rato.

Tras el largo discurso de lo que es real y lo que no, por centésima vez en la semana, logré que Antonio volviera a dormir.

Entro a mi habitación y observó a Kyoya sobre la cama, leyendo un libro que empezó la semana pasada. Levantó su mirada al darse cuenta que había llegado.

—Tardaste — cerró su libro y lo colocó a un lado de la lámpara de noche que tiene sobre la cómoda, su expresión seria me preocupó, ¿estaría molesto?—. En las noches deberías estar solo para mí.

Me dedicó una sonrisa, borrando en instantes la preocupación que había sentido.

—Antonio ha estado teniendo pesadillas — caminó hasta el peinador y miró mi reflejo por algunos segundos, para después fijarme en el reflejo de Kyoya—. Estaba pensando...

— ¿Hm? — Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Ahora estaba serio, podía percibirlo.

—T-Tengo... — Mi voz se fue apagando por los nervios que sentía, concéntrate Tsuna, no va a pasar nada, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo?—. Verás, tengo mucho tiempo libre cuando los niños están en la escuela y, bueno, me preguntaba si...

—Ya sé lo que quieres — Kyoya dio una palmada a la cama y levantó la sábana, indicándome que me acostara a su lado.

Ya voy, papi.

Me metí a la cama y me giré para ver los ojos grisáceos de mi esposo, me encantaba poder apreciarlos a tan poca distancia.

Pasó una mano por mi mejilla y me tomó de la barbilla, dándome un beso en los labios. ¡AH, LO AMO!

—Y estoy de acuerdo — ¿qué? ¿En serio dijo...? Tomé su mano con la mía y lo miré atentamente, sintiendo como mi corazón latía de emoción. ¡Finalmente podría salir!

— ¡¿E-En serio?! — Estaba emocionado, era lo mejor que me podía pasar. ¿A dónde iría primero? Quizás al supermercado, a comprar algo para Kyoya, en agredecimiento por dejarme salir.

¡Estoy tan emocionado!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!:D cómo están?:3
> 
> Aqui esta la secuela que prometí:,3
> 
> Como la anterior, no será muy extensa x3
> 
> Más que nada pq es desde el punto de vista de Tsuna y no se sabe que pasa con los demás personajes:$
> 
> Pero no se preocupen! Tarde o temprano nos enteraremos de ellos!!
> 
> Les pido paciencia, por favor! La universidad me mata y no solo eso!
> 
> Espero les haya gustado!! Nos vemos en la siguiente! 


	3. Con mi última voluntad.

Estaba tan feliz; le sonreí alegremente a mi pareja y lo abracé con fuerza, queriendo decirle lo agradecido que me encontraba por haberme dado permiso de algo tan importante para mí. Lo primero que podría hacer es buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, así le puedo ayudar a Kyoya con los gastos de la casa y evitar que pase tantas horas en su trabajo; en las tardes saldría con los niños al parque o, no sé, ¡a dónde ellos quisieran, no importa! Natsuki y Antonio finalmente podrían disfrutar un poco más de su papá favorito (o sea, yo).

—Podemos ampliar la parte de abajo — comentó Kyoya, con su mano en la barbilla y su mirada en el techo, pensando en algo que solamente podía verlo él en su mente—, este cuarto podríamos dividirlo y así poder tener dos en lugar de uno. 

— ¿De qué hablas? — Mis imaginaciones de mí yendo con los niños por un helado antes de la hora de cenar desaparecieron como cuando una burbuja estalla. Me separé escasos centímetros de mi esposo, lo suficiente como para su ver rostro completo, y esperé paciente a que éste se encontrara con mi mirada—. No entiendo.

— ¿Prefieres que los niños compartan su habitación? — Kyoya arqueó una de sus cejas tras preguntar aquello y negó con suavidad la cabeza, respondiendo por mí—. Claro que no, al bebé le podemos dar su propio espacio.

— ¿Cuál bebé? — Sentí un vacío horrible en el estómago, no me digas que...

—El que quieres tener — respondió rápidamente, sin dudar ni vacilar, como si fuera obvia la respuesta—, para tu tiempo libre.

Ambos nos quedamos callados.

No quería un bebé. ¿Por qué pensaría en eso? 

Ya era suficiente con Natsuki y Antonio, no quisiera volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

—Yo no — callé unos segundos, pensando en qué palabras usar, no quería rechazar tan cruelmente la idea errónea que él tenía—, bueno... Pensaba en un trabajo, para que puedas pasar más tiempo con los niños.

— ¿Trabajo? — Repitió con un identificable tono de confusión en su voz; iba a reírse, pero al verme nuevamente no lo hizo, creo que entendió que no era una broma—. No.

Bajé la mirada, estaba realmente decepcionado. En serio tenía grandes esperanzas de que podría salir un momento; le di la espalda a Kyoya y me cubrí con la sábana que estaba sobre la cama. Tenía ganas de llorar, y no quería que él se diera cuenta. No quería mostrarme débil.

—Sabes que es por tu seguridad — levantó la sábana, se acercó a mí, pudiendo sentir el calor que su cuerpo transmitía y me rodeó con uno de sus brazos, provocando que el sentimiento de tristeza se desapareciera casi de inmediato—. Este país es muy cruel con los de tu tipo. 

O sea, los omegas. Es que no lo entiendo, los niños pueden salir y regresan a casa sanos y a salvo. Sé que ambos no son omegas, pero Antonio es beta, ¿no es algo peor que un omega? No debería de pensar así, pero es casi un hecho.

—Aquí estás seguro — aquello lo susurró cerca de mi oído, con voz suave y calmada, su mano buscó la mía y, al encontrarla, la apretó con suavidad—. Es donde debes de estar — se acercó todavía más, soltó mi mano y empezó a acariciar mis caderas con movimientos lentos; un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo—. Aparte, un bebé te vendría bien ahora. Tienes tiempo libre.

Ya sé que es lo que pretende, y no quiero. Me di la media vuelta, para darle el frente, y me recorrí sobre la cama, para poder alejarme de él. 

—No quiero un bebé — ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—Hm — volvió a acercarse, poniéndose arriba de mí y colocando sus brazos a mis lados; evitando que pudiera alejarme otra vez—. Puedo usar protección por esta ocasión.

—Amor — no sabía cómo decirle para que esta vez me tomara en serio y realmente no me hiciera nada de nada—, no quiero tener sexo.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos inmediatamente, quedándose completamente inmóvil, esperando a que hiciera o dijera algo más. Al ver que no hice nada, bajó su cabeza para empezar a besar mi cuello. 

— ¡No! — Volteé la cabeza, para no mirar lo que estaba haciendo, y logré apartarlo de mí—. No quiero.

De pronto sentí como mis brazos se hacían más ligeros, devolví mi mirada hacia él y noté que estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, observándome molesto. Diablos, lo he hecho enojar.

—E-Es que no tengo ganas — me senté rápidamente sobre la cama y retrocedí hasta que mi espalda tocó el respaldo de la cama; estaba nervioso, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hice enojar a Kyoya.

—Primero lo del trabajo y ahora esto, ya sé que está pasando — se bajó de la cama, molesto, caminó hasta el ropero y lo abrió con fuerza—. Me estás engañando con el maldito herbívoro que viene a dejar los víveres.

Empezó a sacar cosa tras cosa del armario, hasta dar con sus antiguas tonfas.

— ¡Claro que no! — Caminé hasta él, observando la ropa que había sacado, e intenté quitarle sus tonfas, no quería que sucediera algo más.

—Era obvio, siempre te pones lindo cuando viene — sujetó una de mis camisas favoritas mientras la veía fijamente y sostenía con fuerza sus tonfas—. Y esas miradas que le das.

Ahora se está inventando un cuento, le quité mi camisa para que no la rompiera y volví a guardarla para después cerrar el armario.

—No es así, te equivocas.

—Entonces demuéstralo — Kyoya se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dejando las tonfas a un lado de él, y me hizo una señal con la mano para que me sentara arriba suyo—. Ven y muéstrame que es mentira.

Suspiré con pesadez y accedí por completo ante su petición, era inútil tratar de razonar con él cuando se enoja. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y sentí como me tomaba por la cintura mientras besaba con pasión mi cuello. Me sentía mal, otra vez no había podido convencerlo para no hacerlo. Lo único que me queda por hacer es dejarme llevar y esperar a que se canse o aburra.

—Sabía que sí querías — musitó con voz suave, muy diferente a la que había usado cuando me acusó falsamente de estarlo engañando, deslizó su mano por mi pantalón hasta llegar a mi miembro, el cual reaccionó casi de inmediato—, ¿ves? Está muy duro aquí abajo.

¿Por qué mi cuerpo me traicionaba así? ¿Será que realmente tenía ganas? Cerré los ojos y le respondí con un gemido apagado, no me gustaría despertar a los niños; espero que esto termine pronto.

_* * * * *_

**C R A A A C .**

Abrí casi de inmediato los ojos tras escuchar aquel sonido que, me atrevería a decir, venía de abajo. Miré el reloj que estaba sobre mi cómoda; eran las 4 de la mañana.

Unos brazos pequeños me estaban buscando por lo que me senté sobre la cama y encendí la lámpara, iluminado a dos infantes intentando esconderse.

— ¿Natsuki? ¿Antonio? — Levanté la sabana para dejar que se metieran y los abracé fuertemente, un brazo para cada quien; podía sentir que estaban asustados—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Se escuchan ruidos abajo — contestó Antonio rápidamente mientras ocultaba con desespero su rostro en mi pecho—. Tengo miedo, papi.

— ¿Dónde está papá? — Cuestionó Natsu con confusión.

Levanté toda la sabana y me di cuenta que su lugar estaba vacío, ¿a dónde habrá ido? ¿En el baño, quizás?

**Tap, tap, tap.**

Eran pasos. Alguien se había metido a casa. Tenía que mantener protegido a los niños, pero la habitación más segura de la casa se encontraba en el piso de abajo. ¿Debería de dejarlos solos aquí? No, creo que sería más peligroso. Quizás si vamos los tres hasta la habitación... Si el intruso nos ve los niños pueden correr mientras yo lo distraigo, puedo hacer tiempo en lo que Kyoya sale del baño, claro, si es que está ahí.

—Síganme, en silencio — ordené en voz baja, lo suficiente para que ambos me escucharan. 

Asintieron temerosos con la cabeza; tomé la mano de Antonio, quien por instinto tomó la de su hermana, y empecé a caminar a pasos lentos y sigilosos. Podía sentir una gran tensión, esto jamás nos había ocurrido. Estaba nervioso, no quería que nada malo sucediera y que fuera mi culpa. 

Antes de bajar el último escalón, nos quedamos quietos, saqué la cabeza para ver la ventana rota y los vidrios que había en el suelo. No es ninguna imaginación, ni un sueño, es la realidad y da miedo. Humedecí mis labios y caminé lentamente, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de mi hijo menor, la habitación estaba a escasos metros lejos de nosotros. 

— ¡No se muevan! — Una lámpara nos bañó de luz, cegándome temporalmente debido al repentino cambio de luz y solté la mano de Antonio para tallar mis ojos. Oh no, ¿qué he hecho? Quise volver a tomar lo que solté, pero ya no lo encontré.

— ¡Papi! — Gritó Antonio, su voz estaba llena de miedo. 

Sabía que Natsuki también estaba aterrada, aunque no la escuchara, podía sentirlo, casi como si la estuviese viendo.

Pasé saliva. Kyoya no salía del baño. 

Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz; era más de un intruso. Uno de ellos tenía a Antonio y otro a Natsuki, uno más me apuntaba con la lámpara y otro salía de la cocina para presenciar la escena. Estaba rodeado y, muy seguramente, si hacía algo que molestara a los intrusos algo malo le sucedería a mis hijos. ¡No podía permitirlo! 

Cerré los ojos. Esperaba paciente, a que mi amor saliera en cualquier momento y se deshiciera de ellos, pero no sucedía nada. 

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? ¿15 minutos o, tal vez, 30? ¡No lo sabía! Sentía que estaba tardando toda una eternidad.

De pronto, me sentí muy diferente a lo usual, una sensación de la que ya me había olvidado. Me sentía fuerte, con energía, como si pudiera subir el Everest sin detenerme a descansar y cargando tres o cuatro vacas. Me sentía poderoso, invencible.

Corrí hacia el que estaba sosteniendo la lámpara, de una patada en el estómago salió volando hasta la pared, cayó al sueldo rendido y una foto que estaba colgada cayó sobre su cabeza.

— ¡No te muevas! — Gritó el que había salido de la cocina, de su chamarra sacó una pistola y me apunto con ésta, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces, idiota?! — El que estaba sosteniendo a Natsuki se distrajo y ella aprovecho aquello para alejarse de él lo más rápido que pudo, escondiéndose detrás de mí. El intruso, ignorando lo que había pasado con Natsu, caminó hasta la persona armada y empezaron a discutir. 

El sujeto que tenía a Antonio se acercó a sus compañeros que seguían discutiendo, procurando de no cometer el mismo error que el que dejó libre a Natsuki.

Tantos desconocidos... Para hacerlo más sencillo, nombraré al sujeto que dejó libre a Natsu como Kakyoin, al que está armado como Yoshikage y el que tiene a Antonio como Jotaro.

Kakyoin intentó quitarle el arma a Yoshikage, mientras que Jotaro sujetaba a Antonio con una de sus manos y usaba la otra para ayudar a Kakyoin. Debería de hacer algo antes de que alguien salga herido. 

—Natsuki — me agaché hasta quedar a su altura, observé sus ojos y revolví muy suavemente su cabello con una de mis manos, intentando quitarle el miedo que podía estar sintiendo en ese momento—. Necesito que te escondas, donde nadie pueda encontrarte, hasta que yo te diga que puedas salir, ¿sí? Todo estará bien.

Mi niña asintió lentamente con la cabeza, me dio un abrazo muy fuerte y salió corriendo, sin llamar la atención de los que seguían discutiendo. Mi vista cayó en Antonio, tenía que pensar en algo para poder liberarlo de las manos de Jotaro, ¿pero qué? Quizás puedo aprovechar que están distraídos todavía. 

Caminé lentamente hasta Antonio, sujeté la muñeca de Jotaro y la apreté con fuerza, obligándolo a que abriera la mano y soltara a mi hijo. 

—Ve con tu hermana — ordené sin vacilar, mientras recibía la mirada de los tres sujetos que parecían estar molestos cada vez más, torcí el brazo de Jotaro y lo lancé hacia sus amigos, para darle tiempo a Antonio de huir—. ¡Ve!

Antonio corrió y, a mitad de camino, tropezó; me recuerda tanto a mí. Antes de que pudiera acercarme a él Natsu salió de su escondite y fue por su hermano, para desaparecer de la vista de todos. 

**B A N G .**

Yoshikage disparó al techo, bajé la mirada para verlo y me di cuenta que Josuke había evitado que la bala fuera a mí. ¿Qué tratan de hacer? Caminé hasta el que estaba armado, lo tomé de la camisa y lo levanté, ocasionando que éste temblara y dejara caer el arma al suelo. 

— ¡P-Perdón! — Sollozó nerviosamente. No podía verlo por el pasamontañas que llevaba puesto, pero estaba seguro que estaba llorando del miedo. 

Quería golpearlo, iba a hacerlo. Se metió a mi casa, me apuntó con un arma y asustó a mis pequeños; que saliera sin ni un rasguño de la casa no era justo para nadie. Pero, antes de poder siquiera formar un puño con mi mano libre, sentí un golpe en la nuca. ¿Cómo? Ahí estaba Jotaro y Josuke... Ah, ahora recuerdo, eran cuatro. 

Caí al piso y sentí como mis ojos se cerraban en contra de mi voluntad, pronto perdería la conciencia. Todo se volvió borroso, muy a penas logré divisar a los intrusos huyendo por la ventana que habían roto, y sentí como pequeñas manos me movían de un lado para otro. 

Lo siento, niños, tengo que descansar. Papá logró estar en el modo de última voluntad una vez más desde hace tantos años. Reborn estaría orgulloso de mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, tardé mucho :'A perdón
> 
> Pero intenté compezarlo con el largo de la actualización [?]:3
> 
> Espero les haya gustado ♥ 
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima!!!


End file.
